Prom Date Dilemma
by MessintheMirror
Summary: Rachel & Finn have broken up, just in time for Prom. Cue Jacob Ben-Israel harassing Rachel in the hallways, insisting that she go as his date on account of her single status. As Jacob asks her for the bazillionth time, Rachel grabs Noah, "Hes my date"


Rachel and Finn have broken up - just in time for Prom. Cue Jacob Ben-Israel harassing Rachel in the hallways, insisting that she go as his date on account of her single status. Just as Jacob is shoving a contract detailing the terms of their date in her face, Puck and the footballers come barreling out of the locker rooms. Panicking, Rachel grabs Puck and blurts out, "I can't - I'm going with Noah."

It's been a week. One week since she and Finn had split. It had been mutual, both of them realizing that they just weren't as invested in the relationship as they should be. Both realizing that they had feelings for other people.

She had spent the last week dodging Jacob and his insistent invites to prom. She had even had Santana threaten the boy, but nothing was stopping him. She was starting to get desperate, thinking about discussing still going with Finn. As she made her way to the locker room, hoping to catch Finn, she heard him. Running down the hallway behind her, talking about how much fun they could have. He caught up to her, as she stopped at the locker room door, waiting for it to open. He placed his hand on her arm, pleading with her.

"Rachel, sweet, beautiful, goddess of mine, please attend the prom with me. It is the perfect setting for you to realize your deep seeded feelings for me. The perfect setting to tell our children and grandchildren about, all Jewish of course."  
"Jacob for the last time, I am not going to prom with you." As she said this the locker room door swung open, revealing not Finn, but Noah. She was desperate, and willing to throw herself at his feet in mercy. She turned her head, flashing Jacob her show smile, before saying, "Besides, I'm going with Noah." She stepped to Noah, who was stood still in shock. Before he could refute, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. Their lips met, and instantly she was thrown back to sophomore year and their short period together. God, she had missed kissing him, missed his lips.

Before she knew what was going on, his hands were on her hips, pulling her body flush to his, and swiping his tongue along her bottom lip, and without pause, she opened up for him. She felt his tongue touch hers and it was like nothing else existed. Jacobs protest disappeared, and all that mattered was this moment. His hands moved from her hips, to wrap tightly around her waist, holding her tightly.

She's not sure how long they stay like that, but they break apart when they hear cat-calls and whistles from all around them. They pull away, but he keeps his hold on her. When she braves looking around, she sees quite a few football players, including Finn, Mike, Matt, & Artie clapping and smiling at them. Before anything can be said, Noah has grabbed her hand and is pulling her away from the group, down the hall to the exit. Nothing is said, until he has opened the passenger side door of his truck for her and they are both sitting inside.

"So, I'm taking you to the prom huh? Nice of you to tell me Berry," he says a small smirk on his face.  
"I'm extremely sorry for putting you on the spot like that. Jacob was bothering me and I said the first thing that came to mind to get him to stop. You're in no way obligated to escort me to the dance. Bu thank you for playing along. I greatly appreciate it."

They've arrived at her house by the time her speech is finished. She doesn't give him a chance to say anything, just hops out and walks to the door, going inside.

She lies on her bed, reliving that kiss over and over, until her parents call her for dinner.

The prom arrives, and she goes with Santana and Brittany to get their hair and makeup done, then they go to her house to finish getting ready. Matt & Finn are picking them up here; Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Sam & Quinn are picking us up in the limo. No one knows what Noah is doing, and Rachel is trying her hardest not to think about it.

Her dads come up, saying that Matt & Finn have arrived and that the car should be arriving soon. San & Brit head downstairs, while Rachel throws a few last minute items in her small clutch. She decides she has everything she needs, double checks that her dark purple, strapless dress is in perfect order, and starts down the stairs. She's halfway down, when she realizes that there is someone in a tux standing at the bottom. Looking up, she realizes that it's Noah. His head is freshly shaved, as is his face. He's wearing a black tux, with a vest and tie that match her dress perfectly. And in his hands, is a beautiful orchid corsage.

"Noah?"  
"Rachel. You didn't think I was going to let you go to the prom without me did you? After all, I am your date," he says, flashing her a smirk as he places the corsage on her wrist, before placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

They pose for pictures until the limo arrives. The group talks the entire way to the dance, so there's really no chance for Rachel to say anything to Noah. Once they arrive, they find their table, two pushed together to make room for all of them, and take their seats. Dinner is served, and she decides that she doesn't need to talk to him right now; she needs to just enjoy her evening with him. Which turns out, isn't hard at all. They talk all the way through dinner, without a single lag in the conversation, and she can't remember a time when she has laughed this much.

Once the food is done and taken away, the music starts up. They start out dancing as a group, not really partnering up at first. But then the first slow song comes on, and he is quick to pull her to him, wrapping his arms around her, forcing her to wrap her arms around him as well.  
The song is about halfway over, when he leans down and whispers in her ear, "I was going to ask you to the prom the night you asked me."  
She leans back, looking up at him. He has a smile on his face, a genuine one, so she knows he's telling the truth.  
"Well, you should have asked me sooner, and saved me $50. I paid Jacob to keep asking me in front of you, hoping you would finally ask me. When you didn't I took matters into my own hands."  
He looks at her, jaw slack, awe written all over. His face quickly turns to a smirk, before he lowers his face to hers, but first he says, "Best $50 you ever spent, right?"


End file.
